


No eres tú, soy yo

by lemniscata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Draco está enamorado, pero no preparado para que le rompan el corazón.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No eres tú, soy yo

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, nada me pertenece. Cualquier error de tipeo, culpa mía. Espero les guste, aunque sea algo triste la historia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Todo comenzó con un juego.

No era la gran cosa. Draco se había inspirado con los juegos de rol de mesa que un Hufflepuff recién salido de la escuela le había enseñado. A base de hechizos complejos y con la ayuda de sus amigos lo implementó, eran socios en aquella empresa que podría fallar horriblemente, como tener un buen recibimiento por parte de magos y brujas aburridos con la monotonía de su vida.

Consistía en unos pergaminos que estaban unidos entre sí. Como prototipo fueron pocos los que vendieron. Primero debías escribir qué tipo de personaje querías y desde allí cumplir misiones e interactuar con los otros jugadores. Siempre se mostraban dibujos, cortesía de Dean Thomas, que ambientaba los sitios en donde estaban aquellos personajes. En la parte inferior podías mandar un mensaje, así podías hablar con una persona en particular e, incluso, mostrar tu identidad. Draco estaba algo orgulloso de que las cosas pasaran a un momento real y se crearan amistades solo por un juego.

Sus socios, el Hufflepuff y algunos Slytherin, se desentendieron del tema para enfocarse en jugar y Draco se vio solo siendo el máster de aquel juego cuando incluso tenía su propio pergamino con su personaje. Aunque no le molestaba del todo. Le gustaba el control y solucionar problemas no era un problema, hablar con Thomas era más fácil sin tener tantas opiniones. Todo iba bien.

Duró poco. El joven Hufflepuff un día quiso darse todo el crédito y Draco, orgulloso, no le dejó. Había sido su idea, su dinero. El juego acabó abruptamente y Malfoy se dedicó a pedir disculpas a todos los jugadores a través de los mensajes personales. Como había quedado expuesto como el desarrollador del juego, varios se fugaron, apoyando a aquel crío.

Ahí descubrió que Potter había sido uno de los participantes. A diferencia de lo que Draco llegó a pensar, se puso de su lado. Desde ahí empezaron a hablar. Se volvieron amigos a través del juego y los pergaminos, que ya no mostraban el arte de Dean, pasaron a ser solo de ellos dos. Era divertido después de saber quién estaba al otro lado, haciéndose putadas y bromas, ya que desde antes sus personajes habían tenido ese tipo de relación.

No recordaba quién fue, pero decidieron juntarse. Para evitar todo el drama del mundo mágico se vieron en un pub mágico cercano a El Caldero Chorreante. Al principio solo hablaban de los otros jugadores, el cómo la idea había tomado vuelo y ahora existía toda una gama de juegos —Draco confesó que era parte de sus empresas, pero solo financiaba y tenía ganancias—. Era una amistad extraña en donde Malfoy bebía algún trago mientras Potter daba sorbos a su agua, le había dicho que era abstemio, pero que la comida valía la pena para estar en esos sitios.

Una vez se hizo muy tarde, fueron los últimos en salir del pub entre risas, echados por el dueño del lugar. Draco, con sutileza comentó que no quería ir a Malfoy Manor, su hermosa mansión se encontraba deshabitada excepto por él, sus padres habían partido a Alemania en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Harry comentó que no tenía problema en recibirlo en su departamento muggle. Fueron caminando al lugar y, por supuesto, lo último que hicieron fue dormir. Con cervezas de mantequilla mirando aquello llamado televisión, Draco reía por las tonterías que mostraba la caja. Potter le entregó unas mantas y Malfoy, lejos de su lujosa cama con sábanas de seda, se acomodó en el sofá a dormir.

Aquello ocurrió varias veces, no estaba implícito, siempre Draco hacía un comentario y Harry aceptaba que fuera al departamento. Pasado unas semanas, Malfoy se dio cuenta que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Potter se habían vueltos románticos y luego de analizar el comportamiento de Harry se decidió que hablaría con él para ver dónde iría la cosa. Estaba arriesgado su orgullo con ello, así que planeó un montón de escenarios y las palabras a decir.

El tiro le salió por la culata, ya que luego de salir de fiesta con Pansy, se apareció en el departamento muggle. Harry lo dejó entrar divertido y mientras Malfoy arrastraba las palabras y se frustraba por no decir lo que quería, se le confesó de forma atropellada. De inmediato Draco se sintió avergonzado, pero el "también me gustas" de Harry alivió la humillación. Malfoy le comentó que habría querido hacerlo más especial y entre toda su palabrería quedó muerto en el sofá, sin alcanzar a beber el café que Potter le había preparado.

La relación no cambió mucho. Salían a un pub, Draco bebía alguna cerveza mientras Harry tomaba agua y charlaban de sus vidas. Los problemas que tenía Potter como auror, el cómo le iba con sus empresas a Draco. Incluso hablaron de sus familias, Harry le confesó que le aterraba cuidar a Teddy, ahora el niño tenía seis años, siempre temía que le pasara algo. Malfoy lo tranquilizó diciéndole que tenía un corazón de oro y que ya había superado lo peor.

Así transcurrieron las semanas. A veces Draco llegaba borracho luego de una junta con los Slytherin y se acomodaba en el sofá que era más suyo que de Potter. Siempre prefería estar allí, aunque Harry se burlaba y le decía que debía bajarle al alcohol. Malfoy le decía que si no lo había echado era porque no le molestaba, ¡Que hasta debía disfrutar las tonterías que decía! Harry sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. A la mañana siguiente tomaban desayuno juntos y hablaban de cualquier tontería antes de prepararse para sus compromisos del día.

Draco tenía miedo de salir en la prensa como el tipo "que hizo gay al Niño Que Vivió" y Potter parecía estar de acuerdo. De alguna forma fue un acuerdo tácito no decir nada a nadie. Nunca lo hablaron, pero era ese elefante rosa en la habitación y Malfoy lo enfrentó guardando silencio. Solo le comentó a Pansy, porque era su mejor amiga, la persona a la que más amaba, tanto como a sus padres, y esconder aquello le parecía incorrecto. Ella se dedicaba a ver la extraña relación desde fuera, sin convencerse del todo.

Un día El Profeta sacó una foto en primera plana de Potter con la Weasley menor, la narrativa contaba que seguro estaban saliendo y vaticinaba un próximo matrimonio. Draco aguantó dos días antes de encarar a Harry quien se burló del diario, diciendo que eran puras tonterías, le explicó que solo eran amigos, "me gustas tú" afirmó. El corazón de Malfoy volvió a estar tranquilo.

A veces Harry tenía pesadillas y Draco solía estar allí para calmarlo, decirle que no era su culpa todas aquellas muertes. Se quedaba con él en la cama hasta que volvía a dormirse y así volvía al sofá. Existía un límite de dormir con Potter que aún no quería cruzar, aterrado por la reacción que pudiese tener el contrario. Pero de los dos, quien peor llevaba las culpas era Malfoy. Le temía al fuego, por lo que no usaba la red flú. Sus pesadillas eran constantes y había días en que no quería hablar por los recuerdos de la guerra, alguna vez Potter se sintió por ello, ya que había ignorado sus lechuzas. En alguna ocasión Draco le contó a Potter de ello, le decía que Pansy era su pilar de apoyo, que no debía decir nada, aunque en el fondo siempre quiso palabras de consuelo. Harry lo escuchaba, preparaba té y lo llevaba a la cama donde lo abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormido y Malfoy se deslizaba de nuevo al sofá.

Aunque Pansy no estaba segura que esa relación valiera la pena, en especial por la forma en que había manejado el “asunto Weasley”, no podía negar que su amigo íntimo parecía feliz y emocionado. Cuando Malfoy le dijo que le diría a Harry de salir en serio tuvo un mal presentimiento. No es que tuviera algo contra Potter, parecía una persona decente, ¿pero por qué se había demorado tanto? En la escuela había sido impulsivo. Parkinson temía que el corazón de Draco se rompiera, porque ella sabía que a muy pocas personas les había permitido entrar. De todas formas lo apoyó.

Malfoy, contento de tener a su amiga de su lado, un día le pidió a Harry hablar. El auror se excusó con que luego debía ir a La Madriguera, pero Malfoy le prometió que sería rápido. En su mente era un trámite nada más, ponerle nombre a lo que tenían, al final se comportaban como algo más que amigos y ambos habían declarado tener gusto por el otro.

Llegó temprano al departamento de Harry y luego de los saludos, tomó el valor que en algún lado existía en su cuerpo y le preguntó si quería ser su novio.

Harry guardó silencio.

Draco se apresuró a aclarar que la amistad que llevaban le valía más que cualquier cosa, que no quería que las cosas se volvieran incómodas. Se sentía fatal por ese silencio, sabiendo que no escucharía un “sí”, pero estaba desesperado por no perder lo que tenía con Harry, sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Potter le dijo que no quería estar en una relación en ese momento, que no se veía en una. Parecía apenado y terminó su discurso con broche de oro: "no eres tú, soy yo". Esa frase le dio a entender a Draco que, lógicamente, él era el problema. Todo el mundo sabía que esa frasecita tan cliché quería decir aquello.

Fue una patada al orgullo y a los sentimientos de Draco quien sonrió y se pasó las siguientes horas hablando de nimiedades hasta que Harry tuvo que salir. Allí quitó su máscara y fue en busca de Pansy. Porque en el fondo quería seguir al lado de Potter.

La chica había salido con el matrimonio Nott y Zabini. Les contó a los cuatro su vivencia sin mencionar el nombre del auror, diciendo que era su culpa por llevar la marca. En ese almuerzo se dio cuenta que habían estado relacionándose en secreto, pues nunca fue presentado al resto del trío dorado y, aunque Pansy sabía de la relación, tampoco fue presentada correctamente.

Todos concordaron que Draco se había topado con una mala persona, que no era su culpa, que el susodicho era quien no sabía lo que quería. O que tal vez le había dado seguridad tener alguien que gustara de él, pero no quería comprometerse. No se sintió mejor, porque sabía que alguna de esas palabras debía ser cierta.

Esa noche se emborrachó en su despacho, botó varias cosas y se cayó por las escaleras. Por primera vez no fue donde Potter. En su lugar llamó a Pansy, quien, como buena amiga, pospuso su sueño para ver al Slytherin y llevarlo a su cama.

Mas la chica estaba cansada de ver a su mejor amigo así, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Palabras duras llegaron. Él no te quería, incluso si lo dijo. Incluso si parecían ser novios, se confirmó que no quiere estar contigo. Seguro no quería estar solo y vio una oportunidad contigo. Métete en lo cabeza.

Draco no lloró, solo se quejó, culpándose de todo. Las palabras entraban a su cerebro, pero no llegaban a su corazón.

Pansy lo dejó en su habitación antes de retirarse y Malfoy se permitió pensar. ¿Qué había sido todo ese tiempo? Ambos se gustaban y Draco había sido bastante expresivo, cosa extraña en él. Repetía la conversación una y otra vez en su cabeza, buscando qué mal hizo.

Se durmió sin descubrirlo.

Harry lo invitó al pub unos días después. Y parecía que nada había cambiado. La conversación liviana, el desayuno compartido. Pansy le había recomendado alejarse para no seguir lastimándose, pero Draco no quería escuchar.

Porque Draco odiaba y lo mostraba con todo su ser.

Y al mismo tiempo amaba con la misma intensidad.

Recogiendo migajas del héroe del Mundo Mágico, se preguntó cuánto duraría aquello. Malfoy sabía que se quedaría hasta el final y sería espectador del momento en que Harry decidiese estar con alguien, lo presentaría a sus amigos y al resto del mundo mágico. Sabía que estaba mal. Que era masoquista.

Pero a Draco le gustaba Harry y no se iba a apartar, porque en el fondo deseaba que cambiase de opinión y estuvieran juntos al fin. Por esa pequeña esperanza, estaba soportando todo.


End file.
